


Talk about my fire(Pt 1?)

by TurquoiseCanary



Category: Karneval
Genre: Fandom, Karneval - Freeform, Kuronomei, Kuronomei Academy, Multi, Reader Insert, Reader inserts, XReader, akari x reader - Freeform, dr akari - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, karneval x reader - Freeform, professor x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseCanary/pseuds/TurquoiseCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was standing still, there in his office, replaying the whole event in his mind. How close he had been to finally showing what he had been thinking about whenever he saw your neat and composed figure walking into his class. Or whenever you answered his questions and he would have a hard time focusing on your answer rather than watching how your lips moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk about my fire(Pt 1?)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....this is my first fan fiction, which is a reader- insert. I love karneval anime and manga SO MUCH and Dr.Akari was my first victim. But I'm not really fond of the idea of reader and Dr.akari together. this may be the first chapter of a series. 
> 
>  
> 
> SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE THIS TO CONTINUE!!

Yellow,red,brown,mahogany. The beautiful colors which formed fall. All together with a little bit of white and dull blue, they made the special theme of the king of the four seasons.

Dry leaves fell around, crunching under your feet as you made your way through the many alleys of the Kuronomei academy. It was after hours, and also Friday, but instead of running away like you were escaping a prison, you were running in the opposite direction of the exit door.

Students stared at you with wonder as you passed them so fast, to the office of the one and only dr. akari. You had a project you had to accomplish. It was one of the necessary parts you had to do to graduate. And, being the considerate student you are, you decided not to waste time and start the project as soon as possible. You still had 2 month to work on the project, but since you had done the very beginning, you had tons of questions. You knew the infamous doctor of the whole academy must have some information about the task, so you thought you could ask him.

The man himself scared you to death. The look he gave his students when he asked them a question they were supposed to know and they didn't, due to the lack of studying, was indeed very frightening. Or whenever the caught the students talking in the class and then he would scold them. or maybe when you were talking to him and he would look at you in the eye, his peach colored eyes always giving the impression that they were scanning your very soul. Yes, the man scared you to death, but you had to ask the questions anyway. And if you were quick, maybe he hadn't left his office yet.

Your stomach was doing flips out of nervousness as you neared the plain looking door and stopped when you got even closer. You were about to knock but at soon as your fingers touched the cold wood, you drew them back, as if it was burning. You hesitated. What if he said he didn't have the time to answer, or didn't want to, or shoot you out of his office just because you were wasting his time? You took your eyes of your fingers and look at the alphabets forming his name on the door. Even the shapes of the alphabets, sitting there sharp and bold, were warning you against knocking.

You closed your eyes. You had to do this project. Even if he didn't answer, you had at least tried.

Your shaking hands moved to the door and the knuckles made the sharp sound on the wood.2 seconds later, there was a muffled :"come in" heard, and you, nervously, wrapped your fingers around the handle and opened the door. Behind the door, was a tall man with light pink hair and a white lab coat standing in front of his desk with his back to you, moving some papers and documents on the desk.

Taking a deep breath, you said:" Doctor?"

The man turned his head in your direction so he could glance your way, and when he noticed it was you, he turned fully with his back straight and moved his glasses further up his nose.

-" ah, miss [L/N]. What brings you here?"

You were a little surprised. What you had expected was a grunt, a _"what do you want"_ said harshly and bitterly. But this... wasn't even near that at all.

-" I had a few questions about this project of mine…i-if you have time of course." your voice faded with shyness (and fear). THIS doctor was so very different from what you usually saw in the class. He seemed so out of character. Even this was slightly frightening. Maybe he was only so strict in the classroom…

-" go on." Conscious of the amount of time you had spent dozing out, you quickly took all of the needed documents and papers out of your backpack and started asking your questions. The strange-behaving doctor answered all of them patiently, adding to your confusion. There was also something was rather off as well. You felt eyes boring into your face when you were done asking one question and quickly searching for the other you had written down.

_A pair of pink eyes which belonged to the doctor._

You decided you would ignore it at first. But as more questions were answered, the more you felt the urge to look up into his eyes. The more it became difficult to avoid gazing into them.

_Wait. Was he also getting closer?_

You asked all of your questions, while successfully avoiding the call of curiosity urging you to look up. You had been keeping your head down, eyes on your papers. But you thought maybe it wasn't a bad idea to take a look around you when you were finished asking.

-" Well, I guess I asked all of my questions doctor. Thank you very much and I apologize for wasting you ti…" As soon as you finally looked up, your eyes locked with his. He was much closer than what you had originally thought. Suddenly your mind went blank. You had never been this close to him, he was standing only a few inches apart from you. He also seemed completely unaware of his position, just looking into your eyes.

What you absolutely didn't know, were the thoughts in the pink haired man's head. Standing there holding your papers close to your body, the doctor thought you were undeniably cute. You always were. With your cute uniform, Your(H/L) (H/C)hair framing your delicate face. His eyes moved to your parted lips. What would possibly go wrong if he went in a bit more and…

You finally managed to quietly utter:"…uhh…well…?" He suddenly became aware of the situation and his position. He suddenly moved away, clearly embarrassed. Having lost his composure, he said: - I'm…sorry, are…are all your…umm, questions answered?..." he said moving his hand in your papers' direction.

-y…yes, yes thank you very much. I-I will be going now." You said while turning to the door and walking toward it. Taking the metal handle in your hand, you looked in his way, bidding a polite farewell. He said something back-his lips working automatically and without him knowing what he actually said.

And with that, you were gone. Probably heading to your dormitory. And he was standing still, there in his office, replaying the whole event in his mind. How close he had been to finally showing what he had been thinking about whenever he saw your neat and composed figure walking into his class. Or whenever you answered his questions and he would have a hard time focusing on your answer rather than watching how your lips moved. Standing there in shock, he was thinking how long it would take for him to finally lose control.


End file.
